


The Questions Not Asked (#181 Demands)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [164]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if someone had asked the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Questions Not Asked (#181 Demands)

“I am Agent Edgerton’s handler, I was his best man. I demand to see him.”

Bradford folded his arms and blocked the Eppes doorway. “Ian’s having a bad day so demand all you want, you’re not seeing him.”

“I can get a warrant.”

Bradford sorted. “For what?”

“Kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment.”

“You won’t make it stick.”

“It doesn’t have to.”

“Look, kid, come back tomorrow and try demanding again.”

“Let him in,” a raspy voice behind Bradford said. Bradford sighed but was also surprised to see Ian out of bed. The youngish agent pushed past him then stopped. Bradford knew Ian looked terrible but had gotten used to it. It had to be a hell of a shock to his handler.

“Ian?” the agent said as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Hi, James.” James reached towards Ian, Ian flinched away taking a half step back. James pulled back his hand.

“I’m sorry... I. I hadn’t heard from you and there were all these rumors...”

“Sorry, should have called,” Ian mumbled.

“Yeah, are you okay?”

“No,” Ian answered flatly before turning around and going up stairs, presumably back to bed.

“What happened to him?” The question was hissed at Bradford as soon as Ian was out of sight.

“That’s covered under doctor/patient confidentiality.”

“I demand...”

“Don’t,” Bradford snapped. “Hell happened to him and neither you nor anyone else in any position of authority in his entire adult life noticed or cared to ask the questions. Now its rotted out his insides and I’m trying to hold together what’s left.”

James swallowed hard. “When will he be better?”

“Possibly never,” Bradford answered bluntly. “Even if we get him functioning enough to get out the door I’d say there a good chance he’s never doing the job again. Got it?” Bradford growled.

James nodded.


End file.
